


Day 6: Sleigh Ride

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen take a sleigh ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Sleigh Ride

Another day of filming who knows where, another night of exploring some random Canadian town.

They heard the horses clomping and snorting before they saw them, Misha’s face lighting up with a huge grin. He tugged his best friend, who laughed and stumbled along behind him, over to the buggy parked along the curb, “Come on, Mish. Do we have to?”

"Don’t ask stupid questions." Misha paid for a ten minute ride before climbing up into the sleigh, Jensen reluctantly joining. They sat close together on the small bench seat, jolting when they started to move.

It was a peaceful, quiet ride, light snowflakes drifting down to give the passing landscape of the park a very Christmas-y feel. “Jensen?”

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Jensen didn’t even have to ask what he was being thanked for, he just knew. Leaning over to kiss the man’s forehead, he took his hand in his and gave him a small smile with bright eyes, knowing this would be a night he would never forget.


End file.
